


Love comes in ALL shapes and sizes

by Eliki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And feels, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lots of bitties - Freeform, Lots of twists and turns, M/M, Multi, Will add tags as I go, and magic, and the reader is a badass, like going into heat, like really cool, lots of fluff, oh and swearing, soul power, that's a bitch, the adult world sucks sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliki/pseuds/Eliki
Summary: This is about you, sort of, it's a you from another timeline.But you don't know that yet, so let's see how you do in your new world, or more accurately, being dropped into your old world. A world of monsters and Bitties.





	1. A cliche beginning

You woke up slowly as the sunlight streamed through your bedroom window, as your consciousness finally caught up to your awakened state a large grin stretched across your face. Today’s the day.

You hopped out of bed and quickly fixed the sheets before moving to the window with an excited hope in your step and flung the curtains open in an exaggerated movement which didn’t push the curtains all the way. With an amused huff you pushed the curtains fully open normally before turning to look outside onto the street.

For a small moment you didn’t understand why you felt you didn’t recognise the sight before you however it was gone in a blink and you were smiling again at the familiar view from your apartment window. The street was busy as beings of all shapes and sizes moved hurriedly along the pavement below. As you looked out in a small daze you noticed a familiar sight as a large bear like monster walked slowly along the pavement witch caused many to divert there path giving the bear monster a wide berth to walk.

Monsters had been released from mount Ebbot for almost three years now and things had finally fallen into a calm. Oh at the beginning it had been madness as the monsters large and small descended the mountain followed by a teenage child that had gone missing a few months prior. The child was Frisk Tinadi Omneret who had explained they had run away from there wealthy parents due to abuse which then raised all sorts of questions and lawsuits. 

Anyway enough about politics, monsters got there rights after a gruelling fight with government’s around the world and here we are today. Today was exactly one month after the official equal acts monsters rights movement. This however does not apply to the bittie monsters of the monster community, due to some legal jargon the fact that bittie monsters can’t live by themselves without a larger being to help care for them meant that there right fell more into the ‘animal and child' category which was a whole other mess in itself. 

Well all these thought of politics was making you hungry so you left your position by the window and headed to the kitchen that was attached to your living room. Your apartment wasn’t really small but it wasn’t large either, it was a two bedroom apartment with a nice sized living room with a kitchen attached by a dining counter. 

You weren’t really sure why you were thinking of all this in the first place as you’ve lived here for at least five years now. It felt as if this was your first time seeing all this, as if this was your first day being here. Oh well, no need to dwell on that.

After popping some toast in the toaster you loaded Utube up on your laptop to fill the silence as you Fried up some bacon. You began to drift out in thought once more at the thought of bittie monsters, since you first heard about the laws concerning bitties you wanted to help. And you did in little ways anyway by donating money towards having the facilities built and you went to that one rally in the town centre for bittie rights but after the hell that was let loose that day you couldn’t bring yourself to go to another one.

At the begging you had been tempted to just go down to the centre and adopt as many as you could but at the time with tensions so high only monsters were able to adopt the bitties due to the risk of adopting out to abusive homes. Things settled down after the first year and humans were adopting and caring for bitties well until once again human ignorance proved once more that expenses for medical care was just as important as there own which quickly became an outbreak of speck, bittie flue/ chicken pocks. 

After the outbreak had been dealt with and humans became aware of the financial security needed to care for them and the fad dulled down. Now after so long bitties are now on the same adoption rate as normal pets and now feels like the perfect time to find a new companion. 

The smell of burnt bread alerted you enough to bring you out of your unusual trip in bittie history as you scrambled to pop the charred toast out of your toaster. After the fight with the hard charcoal that was your toast you turned and noticed your bacon was now in the same sorry state and sighed heavily as you turned off the stove top and fumbled your bacon remains next to your charcoal block.

This was why you don’t normally do breakfast, or any cooking honestly, you were a disaster when it came to preparing food and found you once again eating burnt food. You don’t normally rely on luck but if your bittie can cook you might just marry the poor thing.

Once you had finished attempting to eat the sorry excuse for breakfast you binned the inedible bits and headed back to your room to get changed. After pulling on some comfortable none matching underwear, plain trousers and your favourite top you headed into the living room with a pair of socks to pull on while you watch what was playing on your laptop.

Your mind began to drift again as you looked around your apartment, not to brag or anything but it looked like a bittie paradise in your eyes. This wasn’t the first time you were preparing yourself to go to the adoption centre and every time you had prepared to go the day before you had picked out something to go in your apartment to make them more comfortable. 

You had climbing frames and ladders on nearly every surface and built into all the furniture. Your cabinets in the kitchen had a bittie area filled with eating utensils, table and chairs. Your living room was the most notable as you had built up a walk system on the ceiling complete with climbing ropes and slides around the edges of the room. Your cabinets under the sink also had a bath and shower so that the little guys had privacy for there bathing and your room had the same on the top of your wardrobe.

This time yesterday you had bought a controller for the console made for bittie size so they could play games on the TV and now you were thinking about how much money you had spent on all these things.

At least if you can convince yourself to at least make it to the adoption centre without chickening our at the last second you could feel maybe a bit proud at all the preparations you made for your hopeful new companion.

You had done extensive research on these guys to the point were you made the walk way on the ceiling using magic reinforced chains and removing valuables for a less than passive bittie and making sure every secluded corner was filled with soft blankets and pillows for a shyer type bittie.

The fact you couldn’t choose which you really wanted to go for made it so you prepared for any and you were fine with that.

Now what were you doing again? Oh yeah, grabbing your bag, got your hoodie on, wait forgot to brush hair and teeth. You run back to the bathroom to brush and put on deodorant and head back to the living room.

Ok will wash up from breakfast when you get back, turn laptop off and now head to the door nice and easy.

Maybe you should wash up before you go, no if you do that you’ll think of more reasons to stay home again, you’ve already used that excuse twice.

You had your phone in your pocket check, keys and wallet in bag check, ok now just to open the door and your good to go.

....

Ok now your just being silly, you take an exaggerated breath and head out of the door, locking the door behind you and making your way down the stairs and out. Once your on the street you take a calming breath and make your way towards the town centre, it’s a few minutes away so not too bad.

Your eyes begin to wonder as your mind takes a turn for the worst, what if the bitties didn’t like you or didn’t want to go with a human or even worse hated the thought of going with you in particular. You weren’t the best at dealing with these types of thoughts and you felt ready to just turn around until you saw the sign for the shop literally a few stops down.

If you turned back now you could head to that nice bakery for breakfast.

....

No, you have to do this no matter what, without hesitating you pushed the handle down and entered the adoption centre.

Inside was one of the brightest, most colourful places outside a primary school you have ever seen and it was just as loud. There was talking and laughter coming from literally every corner as bitties ran around from the play pens to the shelves that fill the store. 

A little bell above the door signalled your entry and there was a chorus of ‘welcome’ around the play area however when you looked over it seemed many of the bitties looked away from you or flat out ducked away.

Maybe your being paranoid.

You decided to walk up to the desk clerk bunny first in case you needed permission to interact with the little guys. Hey this was your first time in an adoption centre and despite the research it didn’t specify shop etiquette.

The bunny at the desk had a nervous smile which caused you to look down at the desk in nerves as you began to babble ‘Hi I’m looking for a bitty, well obviously or I wouldn’t be here, anyway I just wanted to check to see weather or not I needed permission to interact with the little guys or to just go up and say hi, as this is my first time in here I just wanted to check, I have done my research however I just wanted to make sure and...’ 

When you looked up your voice puttered out as the bunny was staring at your chest in uncomfortable silence which made you realize you had completely forgotten about THAT.

Your SOUL, the very culmination of your being, was a real tangible thing that monsters and bitties could see and last time you talked to a monster, a kind gelatine type monster, you had found out your SOUL was NOT normal.

According to the gelatine monster your SOUL could be compared to a handful of bells being shaken at the same time rather than the singular melody which would help monsters understand what sort of person you are and your immediate intentions. To put it bluntly you apparently put monsters on edge. 

And you somehow forgot that titbit of information.

You lifted your hand up to cover your chest, as if you could hide the apparent mess that is your SOUL as you spoke, snapping the bunny out of her surprised stare 'I’m sorry it makes you uncomfortable, I don’t know what’s wrong or how to fix it but I would still like to adopt'. You wore the kindest smile you could as the slightly blushing monster got herself together and spoke 'apologies miss it’s just, um, a surprise is all and yes, um, feel free to wonder around so long as you don’t mean any harm'. 

She gave a nervous smile as she gestured over to a few of the play areas up the front of the store 'I would usually suggest sitting on the floor over there and they would come to you but, um, due to your uh condition you might need to instigate the conversation'.

With a sympathetic smile and a nod you headed over to the play area, it hurt slightly when most moved away from you as you went to wave. It took a few minutes of looking around and moving about to realize most of the bitties were either too skittish or didn’t trust you enough to even get a hello out.

After a few minutes you sat down on a chair off to the side near the entrance of the shop with a sigh as you debated whether to keep trying or to just leave so the few monsters in the back would stop giving you the stink eye.

Just as you made to stand up a slight movement followed by a voice stopped you dead in your tracks and a smile lifted onto your face as you turned to look at the relaxed, slumped form of a lil bro on a low hanging platform in a bittie hammock, eyes closed. ‘what’s up, human' automatically you responded with the biggest shit eating grin 'the ceiling', a snort followed by a chuckle came from the little guy but it was short lived.

He opened one socket to peer at you but they snapped open wide when he saw you, or more specifically your SOUL. He didn’t seemed scared but he was instantly uncomfortable and your smile dropped at the realisation that the only bittie that talked to you would leave at the sight of you. 

With a weak smile that you knew didn’t reach your eyes you spoke 'sorry I hear it’s really discerning, I’ll just...’ As you went to stand again the lil bro held his hand out in a weak attempt to stop you as he spoke up 'NO, um, it’s ok just, are you alright'.

The question had surprised you but you felt your spirits lift at his concern and after letting him know you were ok you both began to chat. 

You noticed he asked a lot of questions, so he was curious, however after each answer he would note a type of bittie that would suit you and offered to go get one. 

After being offered multiple sets of brothers he frowned and asked 'what type of bittie you looking for, iv pretty much listed all the ones that are here'. You smiled as you replied 'well what about you', the look of shock spoke volumes as you began to get nervous, did he even want to be adopted, and as the seconds ticked by you felt like maybe you should backpedal. 

Just as you were about to say, something, he spoke 'you must mean a lil bro and blueberry, I can go get a good pair' he stood to probably teleport away but you spoke before he could fully stand 'do you not want to be adopted'.

He once again stopped and looked over you, probably trying to get a read from you as he spoke slowly 'I don’t have a brother, so if you want a pair you’ll have to find one of the other lil bros'. At this your brow creased into a frown as you spoke honestly 'i don’t mind not adopting a pair, I think your pretty cool so if I’m going to adopt a 'lil bro' why not you'. 

The next sentence out of his mouth broke your heart as he replied 'why get the lesser of a pair when you could get the full package'. He had turned to look away from you so it wasn’t surprising when he flinched as you stroked the top of his skull with your index finger, a sad smile on your face as you spoke softly 'there is no such thing as a lesser half when it come to siblings, you both will be equally as awesome and as amazing as the other'.

At this he teleported away but before you could move to go find him you felt small hands wrap around your neck and cheek and a muffled voice quietly in your ear 'I wanna be adopted, please'. 

You smiled and gently patted his back as you moved over to the desk to a quite shocked bunny 'Id like to adopt this lil guy please'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I thought id let you know that It'll be slow updates on this fic due too insane work hours (and i mean 12 hour shifts that bounce from days and nights) so i promise i am constantly working on this It'll just take me a while to write and check it before posting. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy because I got a great story plan and this is just the beginning. ;)

After signing a lot of paperwork, buying a few bits your lil bro would need and paying the adoption fee and 'speed adopt fee', the money they make you pay if you don’t go through the 2 month ‘getting to know your companion’ stage, you were heading home with a relaxed but happy lil bro, after refusing a cage or leash, obviously.

Speaking of which he would need a name now that you thought of it, hm, 'hey lil buddy is there anything you would like to be called or should I pick out a name for ya'. He replied with a contemplative ‘hm’ as he though over your words, he seemed pleased at the thought of you just asking him if the happy nuzzling was anything to go by.

It took him a while to reply as you walked and as you were making your way up the stairs to your apartment you heard his voice, so quiet and sad ‘Ceder, You’. You paused with your hand raised with the key and turned your head slightly but he, Ceder (pronounced seed-er you guessed), was covered by your hair so you continued forward as you replied ‘Nice name, welcome home Ceder, call me whatever you want’. 

Once inside you felt the weight on your shoulder vanish as you moved to put the bag of bits on the kitchen counter, you could hear happy chuckles moving around the apartment so you just rested your head in your hands with a smile as you watched your bittie blip (teleport) around your front room. Once he had explored most of the front room he started blipping around the kitchen but he paused once he saw the cutlery shelf and turned to you with a questioning gaze ‘Have you had a bittie before me’. You smiled kindly as you replied ‘nope, you’re my first’, the smile that lit up his face really put the stars to shame as he blipped onto your shoulder and cuddled up to you.

You assumed he had tired himself out if the evening of his breathing was anything to go by so you put a couple of bits away and headed to the front room to play some games while your companion slept. You were part way through a level in your game when you felt Ceder move on your shoulder, moving some of your hair out the way to get a better look, and you chuckled. So you continued but this time you had some running commentary in your ear like ‘that looks cool, oh watch out for that’ and ‘oh put that over there, yeah it worked’ and it made you smile. He was so much more talkative then you thought he would be but that was what made him special to you.

You guys had stopped for lunch, some lovely ham sandwiches, and had carried on but this time with an exceptionally happy player 2. By dinner you decided to order some pizza with input from your excited companion that had yet to try your favorite pizza style. You were dreading introducing your lil Ceder to your cooking skills of -100 but you felt like putting off the inevitable for tonight.

You guys hadn’t talked much about anything other than the game, which your companion had mastered by now, and when it came to heading to bed you weren’t surprised when he accepted the bed up on the dresser as his sleeping place rather than beside you. After bidding goodnight with a kiss on the cranium you headed to the bathroom to do your nightly ritual before heading to bed and falling into a blissful sleep.

The next day rolled around, Sunday, and you awoke to a bittie sitting on your chest with a thoughtful expression. Before you could say a good morning he asked ‘what is your name kid, I forgot it yesterday and I would like to know it’. You smiled a cheeky smile as you moved your hands behind your head and looked down to reply ‘well I get called a lot of things from different people but my name is (f/n)(s/n) or (n/n) but I go by silver sometimes too, oh and Nova on occasion’.  
After a few moments in silence Ceder smiled cheekily and said 'you wouldn’t BELLeive the name I have for you, it’s been RINGing in my skull all night'. At you’re surprised look he began to chuckle cute little nyh he he's that turned into a gauff of laughter as you realized the puns and exclaimed 'Bell, really, I guess it has a good ring to it'.

It took five minutes to calm Ceder down enough to sit up without him toppling to the floor and another ten minutes to make it to the kitchen after he fell off your shoulder twice in sudden fits of laughter which resulted in you carrying him in your cupped hands. It was nice that he was laughing so freely and it brought a pleased smile to your face. Breakfast became another affair after trying to explain to your new companion that you REALLY can’t cook, with some gentle encouragement from your still giggling companion you now had once again charcoal toast and burnt bacon.

After staring at the plate of ‘food’ for a few moments you peered up at Ceder who looked at you then the food then you again in pure disbelief. ‘I was here and I still don’t believe it' when he looked at you again he smiled moved closer to the plate and ate a piece of the bacon. You startled slightly and went to move the plate away when he asked 'do you have any honey Bell'. You stopped to think about it and then replied 'I don’t have honey right now but I have golden syrup'.

Ceder slouched slightly but then smiled as he said 'that'll do for now' you went to the cupboard to retrieve the golden syrup and placed it beside your bittie curious of what he would do. It was not a surprise that he began to pour it on the bacon, however it did surprise you at the quantity and once he set the bottle to the side tore a sticky piece off and ate it, no hesitation. You waited a tense few moments leaning with your elbows on the table as he chewed and swallowed and then a look of contemplation set on his face as he then scooped up some more of the golden syrup and began to mutter 'it’s not as good as honey, less natural, but defiantly sweeter, I could get used to this stuff' and then he began eating the bacon again with sticky hands.

For a moment you couldn’t tear your eyes from Ceder as he licked the golden syrup from his fingers with an orange opaque tongue. You may have stared for a little longer than appropriate because the next thing you knew he was standing right in front of your face with the cheekiest grin you have ever seen as he then proceeded to lick a clean line along his middle finger. Your face flushed at the obscene gesture as he then said 'enjoying the show'.

Yep you were a tomato now that is your life because the next few minutes was filled with Ceder laughing boisterously as you buried your flushed face in your arms as you mumbled feebly 'I'm sorry, I haven’t really seen magic before'. Ceder's laughter slowed slightly as he replied interrupted by giggles 'Yeah I nyhe guessed Bell but nyhe he he your face' and then he dissolved into more laughter at your expense.

Honestly you didn’t really mind, his laughter was so free it was nice to hear so you lifted your head to smile at Ceder as you asked ' so how was the bacon'.  
It took a solid hour for Ceder to be able to look at you without laughing once he had replied to your question about the charred breakfast that you defiantly did not pout over. Safe to say you were lucky you had a nice bakery you frequented down the road that did great breakfast food.

The next week was a little of trial and error before you both fell into a nice routine that began to feel, nice. It’s was nice to have someone around and spend time with them doing the mundane things, for example doing the washing up had been an amazing experience the first time as he offered to dry while you washed which resulted in a display of magic dishes flying around being dried and then placed away. When it came to cooking Ceder sat on your shoulder and tried to salvage any meal you ended up making, safe to say the meals that went in the oven or microwave that Ceder watched turned out better than anything you made.

You realized after the second day that your little Ceder wasn’t like normal lil bro's and in a way it made you happy but you began to notice the toll it took on your companions mind. The comparisons were a constant, anything he did was either ‘not like other lil bro’s’ or ‘something his brother would of been proud of’. Sometimes the comparisons were positive but the majority was negative and self deprecating, so you took to complimenting him, the cute orange blush each time was a bonus.

The second week felt so natural for you both as you took Ceder to work, you had decided the first week Ceder would stay at home to adjust but you both agreed that you both wanted to spend more time with each other. You had emailed the head teacher and asked her if it would be alright to bring Ceder with you and was pleased when she exclaimed you were the fifth teacher to ask in the last few months so it was alright so long as Ceder behaved and was kept with you at all times.

The first and second days rolled by with nothing major happening, you introduced Ceder at the beginning of each class and then continued as normal with your companion happily napping on your shoulder. The third day however became a mess, you and Ceder had got up and ready as normal and headed to the school early to prep but when first lesson came around you realized that a student had snuck there bittie into school.

You asked calmly for her to wait outside the classroom with her companion so you could get the rest of the class’s lesson started but apparently she was one of the ‘rebel’ students. With a scoff she replied ‘I don’t see why I should Miss If teachers can bring in there bitties then so should we’. Her boss bittie seemed more than happy to play to the role of ‘rebel’.

After having her escorted to the head teacher’s room the day slowly dissolved as more and more students were discovered to have brought there bitties. It was quickly becoming apparent that this was not working out. The day was slow to come to an end and the days progressed in a similar manner until all students and teachers were requested to keep bitties at home until some order could come to pass.

It’s safe to say Ceder was not happy when you had to leave him home the next few days, coupled that with the disciplinary of students continuing to bringing in bitties and the week was a disaster. Saturday couldn’t come quicker and was spent with a wonder up to the local grocer for the next week’s groceries, Ceder’s idea.

Going out walking with Ceder was a really nice experience and you felt that you wanted to do it more often, despite being slightly lazy about going outdoors, Ceder showed a look of elated aww as he took in his surroundings from his perch on your shoulder as you took a different route than the one too and from work. The trip to the local grocer’s was a success if you don’t include the slight altercation with the rude old women that couldn’t keep their opinions on monsters and bitties to themselves. Well let’s just say you were PATIENT with her and now will need to go to a different grocer’s or risk a different outcome for the receptionist.

Sunday came and with it a very interesting email from the head teacher which read 'Due to the influx in bitties in the school grounds there will be new rules put into place on Monday, children and staff will be required to follow these rules or there will be consequences' and listed below was a bunch of rules about filling out permission for the bitties to attend the school along with an ID card system to be implemented along with a registry. 

The rules looked fair and after finding an application form attached at the bottom you went straight to it and began filling out everything required, with Ceders input. There were a lot of strange questions on the form that were there to ask your companion about magic and intelligent levels and your Ceder fell into a very high category for intelligence which you praised him for immensely. It worried you about his magic levels but he explained that it was connected with his low hope that was getting better everyday thanks to you. You felt happy he was feeling better but you didn't quite believe his magic was attached to his hope but you let it slid for now. 

The ID card cost a little money but you guessed it was just the schools way of paying for the extra it would take to make all the changes and ID's. When Monday came along you walked into the reception and received Ceder's ID card that you slipped into your pocket and continued to your first class. After explaining to all the children, after a small outburst at Ceder's presence, the new rules in place you pointed out a stack of permission forms that if they wanted there bitties to come to school to take it home and fill it out with there bittie's and family.

The rest of the day went by normally and by the end of the week there was a new register now including the bitties that was still being updated each day. It took time to adjust to the new influx and flow of lessons but after a few weeks things settled into a calm. Ceder you found was enjoying learning and teaching with you and would sometimes make a big show of getting down from your shoulder and onto your desk and pacing back and forth to copy you as if in front of an lecture board the kids found it hilarious, you pretended not to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems thing are going nice and smoothly, lets add some spice to the mix ;)
> 
> (Updated: After reading through I realized half way through I had somehow changed Ceder's name so iv gone back and corrected it)

The day started as any other day, which was what made you suspicious, like when you get the feeling you were forgetting something or the feeling in your stomach you get when your nervous but can’t quite remember why. You got your answer why when you found yourself late to work because your alarms hadn’t gone off, AT ALL, and you had woken up naturally an hour later. It’s safe to say the day started pretty shitty.

Ceder was oblivious to this as he simply slept in your hood as you rushed around and then out the door after grabbing everything you needed. In hindsight it might of been good to look out the window at the very grey sky, but hindsight was a luxury for organized people. The fast walk, because who runs unnecessarily, to work was one done while you still checked your bag making sure you had everything for your class, lesson plan, marked homework etc. 

As you were rushing you heard a quite whimper, it was almost too quite to hear over the slow bustle of the street but it caught your attention enough to stop and look towards it. To your left was an alley and you took a step towards it, filled with CURIOSITY. At that moment your phone went off alerting you to a message from your boss which had you rushing back up the street, you’d check it out later if you remembered.

You arrived a little over half way through second lesson after being reprimanded by a slightly annoyed/concerned head teacher. You could tell she was more concerned than annoyed by the way her fluffy ears lay against her head slightly almost in worry. Your head teacher, you should really call her by her name, the amount of times she tells you 'head teacher is too formal', Toriel is one of the kindest people you’d ever met. She showed she truly cared for each individual child in the school, she somehow knew every child’s name, and was very pleasant to talk to.

Despite technically being your boss you and Toriel chatted like old friends, she was definitely a mom friend but you treated her in kind and it seemed to connect with her. When you first walked into her office for an interview she had leapt out of her seat in surprise and had taken a long awkward introduction that had felt longer after the string of apologies that she kept up. 

By the end of the interview you were both happily shaking hands as a new employee and politely declined to go see a Dr. Alphys. Since then Toriel has always checked on you at lunch and offered to give the Dr a call, after the first few weeks she just stayed with you for lunch to chat.

Your day was slow and at one point Ceder had to remind you were your train of thought was going as you got distracted. It was defiantly one of those days that drag on. After giving the classes back there homework and assigning some more lunch couldn’t come fast enough as the kids rushed to go play.

You and Ceder shared a look before just sitting at your desk with your lunchbox, Ceder spoke after a few moments, 'what's wrong, you’ve been really out of it today' you groan and let your head thunk the table top as you think of how to reply. ‘I dunno Ceder it’s weird, for some reason I feel like I should be doing something else right now and I don’t know what, I keep thinking back to that alleyway this morning'.

You know its an odd thing to say but today for some odd reason feels like you should be doing something else, maybe because it’s a Thursday. Ceder looks at you with a quirked smile as he replied 'well on our way home we can peek and see what it was, but for now ya gotta focus'. You smile and bring your hand over to stroke Ceder’s head in agreement, your so glad you have Ceder in your life it’s only been a month but it’s been the best and you know he feels the same. After a while Toriel walks in and begins to chat with you about Dr. Alphys and the weather, you wish you brought a coat.

The day eventually ends and you and your Ceder head home, you chat between each other about the day but once the alleyway comes into view your sentence putter's off. Once there you peer into the alley, the fact the sun is setting and dark rain clouds have filled the sky tells you this is not a good idea but you feel compelled, your filled with CURIOSITY.

Ceder is quite at your side with a brave face filled with worry and concentration, it’s so cute, but your thoughts are interrupted by a voice 'LOOK WHEN ALPHA IS OUT I AM SECOND, SO STOP ARGUING WITH ME AND DO AS YOUR TOLD' despite the attempted whisper the speaker was loud spoken which drew you closer to the alley intersection. There was a mumble of a quite voice before the one before spoke up again 'I WILL NOT RISK DOING IT HERE WE WILL HEAD TO THE SAFE HOUSE WHETHER ALPHA WANTED TO OR NOT, ITS FOR HIS OWN GOOD, HE CANT LIVE LIKE THIS'.

You quietly head further forward but the crunching of broken bottles beneath your feet tells you they know your there so you pause and speak into the silence 'Hi um I heard your friend was injured and was wondering if I could offer some help'. There was more silence and then quite clicking of bones? you don't know what was going to happen but then three bittie monsters stepped out from a pile of bins and boxes collected together against the wall.

The one standing in the middle was a fellswap Sans with a blood red bandanna wrapped around his neck that matched the irises in his eye sockets. The frown on his face looked part angry and part fatigued but his stance was very aggressive.

The bitty on his right was a fell Papyrus with a matching scarf to the fellswap sans but was shortened as if ripped in half. He had the largest gash you have ever seen on a skeleton running from the top of his skull through his left eye socket and down through his jaw. His scowl was harsher and grew more so at the sight of you.

The final bitty standing on fellswap Sans left was a Grillby type with flickering orange flames, he wore a rumpled shirt and torn left arm sleeve. He wasn't glaring at you like the other two, he looked almost hopeful as his gaze constantly flickered to the sky and back.

He was wringing his hands nervously as he approached with the other two but his flames looked so dim in comparison to what you knew they should be your expression moved to more worried than before.

Just as you go to speak the fellswap sans speaks over you, loud and almost exasperated 'HUMAN WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR GAMES SO ANSWER QUICKLY AND HONESTLY SO WE CAN....THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR SOUL'. At this you feel the weight of multiple CHECKS and cant help the quite 'rude' that slips through as the other bitties take a much more aggressive stance.

You raise your hands in a placating manner as you feel magic crackle in the air, before anyone can make a move Ceder speaks from your shoulder moving your hair out of the way as he says 'Hey chill guys, no need to get aHead of ourselves here' he tugs on your hair a little which elicits a few tiny chuckles from the boxes, there are more of them, he continues 'I understand her SOUL is a sight but her intentions are good, by the looks of things your grills needs better shelter for the coming shower and you got an injured, we got monster candy and stuff'. 

Ceder putters off and you realize he's unsure how to proceed so you give him a grateful smile as you continue 'I'm sorry for the scare but Ceder is right and id like to help, after the rain passes I can help you get to wherever you need to go if you'd like'. The three bitties all exchange glances before they fell on the Fellswap sans that physically gulps as he takes a measured breath and holds his head higher when he makes eye contact with you.

'I WANT TO CLARIFY THAT NOT ONLY DO YOU WANT TO HELP US FREE OF CHARGE BUT THAT YOU WILL ALSO SAFELY DELIVER US TO OUR INTENDED DESTINATION WITHOUT HARM, THIS SEEMS LIKE AN AWFUL LOT OF WORK WITHOUT GAIN, HUMAN'. He's looking at you skeptically and you can understand his distrust so to seem less intimidating you lower yourself the the ground till your sitting on your legs, you feel the glass that scrapes against your legs but it doesn't feel like its cutting you so you stay seated as you smile reassuringly at them.

'I want to help because its the right thing to do when someone is in need and if it makes you feel better' you rifle through your pocket and put your phone on the ground close to them as you continue 'this is my most valuable possession on hand as um collateral or more like insurance'.

They are silent again and you feel another small CHECK before the fellswap Sans lets out an exhausted breath and speaks 'IF YOU ARE TRULY OFFERING FROM THE 'GOODNESS OF YOUR SOUL' THEN PUT YOUR ADDRESS IN THIS DEVISE AND LEAVE IT WITH US SO THAT WE MAY TRAVEL ON OUR OWN TERMS' You feel this is the closest to trust your going to get and begin nodding when a bit of rain hits your cheek.

Before anyone can react you move forward and use your body as a shield over the three bitties, two of which lash out and your arms now have several sharp bone manifestations embedded which makes you whimper. Your holding back tears as the sound of pattering rain and the feeling of your back getting soaked with water and your arms with blood cuts through the pain and you speak through clenched teeth to the startled bitties, including your Ceder that's hanging onto your hair dangling just in front of your face. 'I don't know how well you do around rain but it says its going to get heavy, are you sure you don't want a lift to my apartment'.

The fellswap sans has an array of emotions swimming in his eye lights, fear, then apology, then contemplation followed by resignation as he turns to the pile of boxes and shouts 'BRING ALPHA OUT AND GET ON THE HUMAN, GRILLBY NEEDS TO GET OUT OF THE RAIN AND HE CANNOT WAIT'.

At this an fell, or cherry, Sans and a lust Sans come out from under the boxes supporting an Alpha Sans that is unconscious and you offer your hands to the group as the Grillby climbs into your hoodie pocket dragging your phone in with him, the fellswap sans teleport's himself and the fell papyrus onto your left shoulder, as Ceder had climbed back into place on your right.

You don't usually run but you booked it home as fast as you could bent over slightly so you're front pocket doesn't get too wet. Once at your apartment Ceder levitated your keys into the lock and opens the lobby door as you get out of the rain. The lobby was empty as you made your way up the stairs in silence as the other bitties hadn't said a word the whole trip, unknown to you your thumb had been rubbing the lust Sans back in a comforting gesture all the way back.

Once up the stairs Ceder helps you again with your keys and you push the door open to your quite apartment. Once in the kitchen you offer the bitties onto the table which they quickly escape too, except the lust Sans which seemed reluctant to leave but did so anyway. The fellswap Sans and fell Papyrus appeared on the table and began looking over the Alpha Sans as you carefully offered your hand to the Grillby that shook and collapsed on your hand, flames low.

Without thinking much about it you headed to the boiler cupboard and opened it placing the Grillby inside on top of the towels which he began to use to wrap up. You step back as the fell, or cherry, Sans and lust Sans appear in the cupboard and began to huddle and pamper the Grillby. Lust Sans turns to you with a slight blush as he speaks, a low thrumming voice that hits you very suddenly, 'You wouldn't happen to have any clothes we can all change into, do you sugar'.

The pet name makes you blush but you go over to the chest with mixed bittie clothes and place it beside them. You pick up a few towels and turn to head back to the kitchen were it seems your Ceder and the fell Papyrus were having a stand off on your table with an exasperated looking fellswap sans knelt next to the still unconscious Alpha.

'This is my humans home who was kind enough to offer your pack shelter, so do get off your high horse and show some gratitude'. Ceder looked pissed but before you can continue into the kitchen a new voice you hadn't heard yet, loud and scratchy, replies 'WELL IF YOUR HUMAN IS SO KIND THEN THEY DON'T NEED MY THANKS AT THE OBVIOUS ACT OF GOOD WILL' he pauses and looks at the climbing equipment on the cupboards before continuing' SO WERE IS YOUR BABY BLUE OF A BROTHER, NORMALLY THE ANNOYING LITTLE THINGS WOULD OF MADE THERE PRESENCE KNOWN BY NOW'. 

You saw Ceder's eye sockets go black and knew you had to intervene as you walked forward and spoke ' Ceder is my only bittie here, also your companions have a chest with clothes you can change into, here would you like any help with drying your Alpha'. You place towels next to Ceder and the fell Papyrus and then lean over to offer the fellswap Sans one or two towels.

He looks between the options for a moment before taking the two towels and beginning to dry off himself quickly before then moving on to the Alpha Sans. You begin drying your hair with the towel but when you lower it a shocked gasp escapes you at the sight before you.

The fellswap Sans doesn't stop his task at the sound, the Alphas button shirt had been undone to reveal his rib cage which looked horrific. Black bands you recognized as zip ties are interlocking all across every rib and connected to his spinal column, who would do such a thing is the only thought you can muster as your eyes roam over the damage, however in less than a moment you realize the Alpha's eye lights are ignited a piercing white and are staring right into your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found something I want to write and I got plans for this. It won't be regular but will be on going so any comments would be highly appreciated :)


End file.
